


Chromas

by KhadaVengean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Small moments that betray their relief of having found each other.Seto Kaiba's and reincarnated! Kisara's future told in various shades of Blue.Drabble Collection. Blueshipping. Open for prompts.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kisara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Blueshipping, go go go.
> 
> This is just a small drabble collection for Kaiba and Kisara. After having read so many great comments on my last oneshot [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392414), I was really eager to get some more written for this great pairing. 
> 
> Any kind of criticism is appreciated! I'm still uncertain about Kaiba's character, especially considering dealing with his softer side. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is a drabble collection. If you have any kind of prompt or a small situation you want to see them in, you can send them to me via comment or via my [tumblr](https://khadavengean.tumblr.com/)
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used:  
> Connection  
> Weightless  
> Heart

**Connection**

Their hands fit perfectly.

It is a simple, fleeting thought, but one he ponders about with surprise and amazement.

How high is the chance of possibility that two people’s hands seem to be made for each other? Where the space between one’s fingers appear to be just as big as the fingers of another person? To the closest millimeter?

Seto Kaiba doesn’t indulge in any romantic or idealistic illusion of this world. Too much has happened for him to pay those any amount of attention.

But those small moments in his hectic life bring the smallest doubts to his normally adamant conviction.

“Seto?” A sleepy voice interrupts his thoughts while observing their interlaced hands; a quiet organ echoing through his bedroom in the middle of the night. From outside, he listens to the quiet whistles of the wind and continues to caress her white hair.

“Yes?”

Kisara mumbles under her breath, her eyelashes causing a ticklish sensation on his skin. She rose from her position using his chest as a pillow and her mane falls over her shoulders down her arms. They frame her cheeks, highlighting her blue eyes and her sleepy smile. “What’s wrong?” She trails a path over his cheek down to his neck, bringing both an icy cold and fire hot sensation to his skin. “Can’t you sleep?”

“Just thinking.”

She tilts her head. Seems to ponder for a moment. Until she raises her hands, searches for his and interlock them once more.

“Try to get some sleep.” She leans her forehead against his, breathes in his exhale and takes it as her own. “I can already see those dark circles around your eyes.”

“Trying to bribe me?”

A playful twinkle in her eyes. Even through the darkness of the room, he recognizes the bright shade of her blue. “Maybe?” A purr, and there is definitely something else that comes to live at the mere sight of her. “But I’ve thought that the great Seto Kaiba wouldn’t be someone who changes his mind.”

“There are a few exceptions.” He rises his hand and traces her bottom lip, watches with a smirk how a shiver runs through her and she shakes in his hold. “Or should I say only one?”

With no other words, he kisses her and they lose each other in their embrace another time. 

* * *

**Weightless**

Seto has never thought that it can come to this situation. And yet, here he is, driving through the city in the middle of the night to pick up Kisara from some point in the city.

After receiving a call from one of her friends from university, excusing herself for ringing so late and explaining that Kisara has drunk a little bit too much alcohol for her own tolerance and is now sitting in front of a bar, not capable to walk or do anything but leaning against her friend’s shoulder and dozing off.

Mokuba is seventeen – and Seto is happy that he hasn’t received any calls about this yet.

Finding the classy bar, he spots them. A small group of young women, all spotting around their early twenties, huddling around the small staircase that leads to the entrance. And he doesn’t even need to look very long to find her; after all, she has bid him goodbye in her dark blue button-up and skirt with her white hair bound to a ponytail.

The cold bites through his suit jacket and he exits the car with enough preparation to coax Kisara back to bed. Approaching the group, he watches how the girl she leans against softly rattles her shoulder and he only hears her groans.

The only sentence lying on his tongue is simple. “Do I even want to know?”

Two of them giggle awkwardly, while the third one is still trying to bring Kisara back to life. “Thank you for coming, Mister Kaiba.” The girl who has called him clears her throat and shrugs. “We didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s fine.”

He looks at her and sighs deeply, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Kisara.” He steps forward and reaches out. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

From the nasal sound of her voice while she speaks his name, he doesn’t need any other information. He moves again, prompting her neighbor to move and quickly grasps her light figure in a gentle carry. “Thank you for calling.”

“Thank you for picking her up.” All three of them bow quickly and Seto realizes that Kisara is the only foreigner in this small group. “We were a little worried what to do.”

Another mumble of his name into his neck and he lets his shoulders drop. “Have a nice evening.”

“Likewise, Mister Kaiba!”

Seto returns to his car, already fumbling for his keys when he feels her arms around his neck tighten and her breath hitting his skin like a rapid fire and a shiver runs down his spine.

“Seto…,” she mewls, nuzzling him and he wonders how much he has drunk in that night. “Mhmmm...”

She is such a light weight. He can easily carry her without his arms growing tired.

The way he holds her, he is relived to know she is alive and drunk – not dead and drunk of her own selfless love for him to protect him.

* * *

**Heart**

For the longest time, his necklace has been a part of his heart. Containing Mokuba’s picture, Seto has always carried with him, no matter where he goes. Both brothers are always connecting by wearing the token of their brotherhood.

Seto watches Kisara hold the necklace in her frail hands, her slender fingers cradling it like a precious gem and to see how she’s handling one of his most prized possessions fills him with pride. “Mokuba has the other part of the photo in his necklace.”

She looks at the photograph, her eyes piercing with something that tells him of a hunch he doesn’t want to elaborate. He knows how much she adores Mokuba, how thankful she is for him having accepted her as his beloved brother’s other half, and that she also does as much as possible to help him.

But that tone of longing never fades. They have been together for a couple of months already and they know each other’s hearts by now. He knows about her history back in Europe, of a family that has rejected her after a traumatizing experience during her childhood and how all of her surroundings have branded her as a freak.

She lowers her shoulders, passed it back to him and tries to smile. It works, she really smiles, but that hint of sadness and wishing for something that has never been hers until she has come to Japan rarely leaves. In fact, she always carries a certain kind of loneliness around her, no matter how much she smiles.

It truly fades when they are alone. Seto and Kisara.

He shakes his head, reaching for the strands of her hair and quietly dividing them. She hums, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers.

Two different tones of blue meet and he cups her cheek and kisses her in the silence of his living room.

His heart is divided – one part hanging around his neck in form of a necklace, the other lying right in his arms and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used:  
> Queen  
> Games  
> Rebirth

**Queen**

The way the people stare at her are obvious. You can write whole stories and testemonies out of their glances at the young woman.

Seto Kaiba isn’t a man who likes to show off. He doesn’t need that – and besides, he is pretty sure that every person who needs to do that has the urge to cover up for a part of their ego. He especially dislikes women who think that they need to present their body proportions like some kind of barbarian festival.

His partner doesn’t do that. Kisara stands by his side with a champagne glass in her hand, speaking so animatedly with one of his company partner’s wife that they erupt in polite laughs from time to time. He lets her have her privacy, letting his eyes skim over the crowd and catches all the successful businessmen and women who can’t take their eyes off them.

Despite not hosting this event, they are the star of this evening.

“Well then, it was such a pleasure to speak you this evening, Miss Leblanc.” A small bow is exchanged between the two women and despite Kisara’s original heritage from another continent, she easily adapts and mirrors her conversation partner’s manner. “I really hope we can repeat this on another occasion.”

“Me too, Madame.” The last word is spoken with a hint of her mother tongue and he watches how delight lightens up the woman’s face. “It would be my honor.”

“Mister Kaiba.” They share a glance and he also bows out of politeness. She smiles. “Congratulations for you two.”

When the lady is out of earshot, Kisara sips her champagne and eyes him with a playful look. “What are you thinking about?”

He is captivated by her blue eyes, twinkling under the chandelier's light and shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

Kisara tilts her head, not even a hair escaping her pinned up hair. She hums into her champagne glass, taking a step to the left and quickly leaning against his arm. She lets out another hum, one of contentment and he listens to it with a full heart.

“Come on.” He offers her his arm and she loops hers around it. “If we keep standing here, there will be enough people wanting to talk to us.”

“I rather think they want to talk to you.” She shrugs. “I’m not sure what they would like to know from me.”

He begs to differ. The women stare at their husbands in open threats and the men can’t keep their gazes off the young lady by his side.

Seto doesn’t show-off. He has no need of it.

But this rare sensation of having someone as proud, strong and beautiful like Kisara by his side fills him to the brim.

* * *

**Games**

The silent competition between his girlfriend and his brother is something he hasn’t expected to see when he arrives home.

“So, do you want to call?”

They haven’t noticed him yet. Silently, Seto leans against the door frame that leads to the kitchen and watches them with a mix of curiosity, confusion and amusement.

Mokuba checks his cards, an eyebrow risen and he grins. “I’m fine.”

“Seems like you’re confident.”

His brother shrugs. “I’m ready whenever you are.” He tilts his head and flashes her a smirk that just screams confidence and victory. “Ladies first.”

Cooly without even a sign of emotion, she flippes open her five cards and manages to drain his brother’s face of all his colors. “You’ sure you can top that, Mister Kaiba?”

Her favorite nickname for Mokuba makes it even worse, forcing him to drop his shoulders and sighs. He repeats it and the result is clear.

Mokuba has a Flush. Kisara meanwhile has a full flush.

“My apologies to tell you that you have to do the rest of your schoolwork on your own.” She picks up the cards and shuffles them.

Seto takes his cue, steps into the kitchen and up to the small table that Mokuba usually occupies for his assignments. “That was a rather hideous method to play.”

Both bring their looks to him and Kisara smiles gently, squeezing his hand on her shoulder quickly. “Well, Poker means win or lose.” She flashes him a quick blink with her long eyelashes. “Want to play for a round?”

And if that isn’t a cue for him to join.

“Fine by me.” He takes a seat at the table and fixes her with a look that lets her grin. Oh, he knows that she has already something planned. “Then what is the wager?”

“Hmm...” She passes the cards to Mokuba who immediately starts to draw them out. “How about this.” Propping her chin on her hand, Seto watches with fascination how her white hair absorbed the electrical light over their heads. “The one who wins has to pay for the next date.”

It is an unmovable concept for him. Whenever they are going out on date night, indepdentent from their location, Seto makes it to his duty to pay. He is a man and he enjoys to see her blush.

But he also knows of her wish to repay it to him sometimes. “Fine by me.”

And it becomes a game filled with wits and knowing smirks. He partly pities Mokuba – it surely must be a sight for him to play them Poker like this.

When both of them have five cards lying on the table, she gestures for him to go on.

He reveals them. Three of a kind, spades.

Blue meets blue.

She smirks and reveals her cards.

Four of a kind. Hearts.

“Seems just like my lucky night.”

The next time they go out and she pays for dinner, she looks him straight in the eyes when takes the money out of her purse.

* * *

**Rebirth**

In the rarest moments, Seto wonders of how much of this is true or just an imagination.

They have met each other in another life where a tragedy concludes their life easily. Cut apart by fate while he lives on she has been greeted by Sokar to lead her to another place.

Millennials later, they have met each other under a different sky and in a different world. There is no threat lingering on the horizon. There is no one who wants to cut them apart. There is no invisible line that keeps them away from each other.

Seto thinks about it when he watches Kisara interact with Mokuba.

Whenever he looks at her from the side, their hands intertwined.

In the small moments when she moans his name right into his ear, united in the most intimate way possible.

Those fleeting instances when their lips are interlocked, wishing to never leave the other.

And even now, when she is standing in the door frame in his office at Kaiba Corporation, he wonders.

“Seto?” She smiles and this is enough of an answer for him. “Are you coming?”

He packs his things and accepts her hand, joining them and never letting go.

Seto Kaiba lives in the present. And not in the past.

The future is theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remaining prompts: 
> 
> Night  
> Affection  
> Mirror  
> Ring  
> Stars
> 
> (Open for commissions!)


End file.
